Conventionally, the coverage area of a wireless communication network such as, for example, a Time Division Duplex (TDD), Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wi-max), Cellular, Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), or 3G based wireless network can be increased by a repeater. Exemplary repeaters include, for example, frequency translating repeaters or same frequency repeaters which operate in the physical layer or data link layer as defined by the Open Systems Interconnection Basic Reference Model (OSI Model).
Repeaters are also used to satisfy the increasing need to extend the range of nodes such as access points associated with wireless networks, including but not limited to wireless local area networks (WLANs) and wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) described and specified in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, 802.16 and 802.20 standards due to the increasing popularity of unrestrained access to broadband services by, for example, portable computing devices. The effective proliferation of wireless networks depends heavily on sustaining and increasing performance levels as user demands increase.
However, when multiple repeaters occupy the same radio frequency environment, problems, such as, oscillation between repeaters can arise. Oscillations can lead to a host of problems such as distortion, saturation, loss of synchronization, and data or information loss.
Further, the problem of “scalability” of many closely located repeaters must be addressed. For instance, when repeaters are deployed in close proximity in a multi-tenant dwelling, an effective coverage area may become so large as to cause a “flooding” of packets. While the coverage area has been greatly enhanced, there may be inefficiency due to limited capacity for a large number of users.
Therefore, there is a need for low cost and low risk solutions to such oscillation problems. Preferably, the solution will be extendible to allow for more capability than simply preventing multi-repeater oscillation.